In a Different Life
by lilyAznGirl
Summary: Draco is sick and tired of his dad...So one day on the train he askes the Dream Team for help? AU fanfic. well....hope you enjoy it! RR! changed the title
1. Default Chapter

Hey I'm sorry but if you don't like this story just tell me about it on the review page and I'll stop ok? Please R/R ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco PoV~  
  
"Draco, it's about time you get your dark mark. I'll see you in January the 1st to let you receive your destiny" Lucius said in a harsh voice.  
  
"No father I will not EVER get that dumb mark and become Voldemort's bitch"  
  
"Crucio"  
  
Draco could feel the pain going through his body. He got used to it now. He gets it all the time and he was sick of it. His hand formed a fist and hit the wall. His father finally stopped the curse and left the room.  
  
He wiped his head, god it hurts, but it wasn't going to stop him from going to Hogwarts even though he doesn't have any good friends. At Hogwarts he was safe, safe from his father.  
  
Draco woke up the next day, happy because today is the day he leaves this place and go back to Hogwarts.  
  
He got into his compartment and had to ditch all his Slytherin friends now. 'I bet they are all going to brag to each other about who gets the mark before the other one. They are hopeless.' He put his head in his hands in frustration. He heard someone his compartment he looked up at a beautiful girl she looks kind of mad.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am do you need anything?" Draco said casually.  
  
"Don't be playing Malfoy" She retorted.  
  
"Huh?" Granger?"  
  
"NO, Snape."  
  
"O I thought so.hello Professor."  
  
"Very fun-"The train rumbled and moved to the left causing Hermione to fall on Draco.  
  
Draco and his fast reflexes caught her waist; he stood up to make sure she's ok. Then Ron and Harry came in.  
  
"Excuses us, are we interrupting anything?" Ron asked smirking until he saw it was Malfoy. "Let go of her Malferret."  
  
"Sure" Draco wasn't in a fighting mood he just went and sat back down looking at the scenery. There wasn't any compartment left so they had to sit there. Harry and Ron sitting on one side, leaving Hermione on the side with Draco. Hermione knew if Ron sat here he'll blow up Malfoy at an instant.  
  
'Father left many scars lets hope no one will see it' Draco thought to himself. Trying to hide his neck and arm since his back was covered already. Lots of scars were on his back but the one on his neck was still bleeding. His father had cut him with a knife just before he went on the Hogwarts Express. His eyes were so droopy he leaned over to rest his head forgetting about the scar on his neck. He is almost sleeping, no sudden movements, just about to sleep.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" he heard a girl scream he turns to see Hermione staring at his neck, he cursed himself for forgetting. He now covered it with his cloak. He felt a warm hand touch his neck he quickly pulled back but the hand tried again this time he turns to see Hermione glaring at him.'why is she getting mad? I haven't don't anything yet'  
  
"Malfoy let me see your neck NOW!"  
  
"No don't have to."  
  
Ron and Harry stared in amazement, they never thought Hermione would back talk or yell at anybody.  
  
"Malfoy show her your neck NOW" Harry threatened.  
  
"Fine if you all are going to cry about it, THERE are you happy?" he showed them his neck, blood threaten to drip, "can I go back to sleep in peace now?"  
  
"Malfoy you better get a doctor or nurse now. Who did this to you anyways?" Ron said rather quickly.  
  
"It's none if your business. Now let me be"  
  
"No" Harry said, "Tell us Malfoy"  
  
"Fine" he put his head in his hands and told them about his father's punishment for his for not being a good son. And about receiving the dark mark, "I just don't want to be someone's bitch, god my father is a dumbass"  
  
"Malfoy, are you ok?"  
  
"He's lying" Ron yelled out. "He has to be I mean his family served Voldemort for quite some time now you know..."  
  
"See? This is why I didn't bother telling you" Draco rolled his eyes, while Hermione chanted something at him and healed his wound.  
  
"So, are you planning on telling Dumbledore?" Hermione asked seriously.  
  
"NO are you joking? What should I do, go up to him and say hello Professor, the one I hate ever since 1st year but this year I need your help, so I TRUST YOU. I've been abuse. Now help."  
  
"Well.something like that."  
  
"No"  
  
"FINE!" Hermione crossed her hands and looked out the windows. 'I bet he is a joke maybe something to lure Harry into you-know whose trap. I just don't get it; I mean it's been 6 years on making fun of us now he's saying his life story?' Hermione still ponders.  
  
"Harry?" Draco started, Harry looked up skeptical; he always called Pothead or scar head now it's Harry, "I need your help.truce?"  
  
Draco took his hands out and Harry shook it followed by Ron but when it was Hermione's turn. She couldn't do it. She didn't know why. She stood up immediately, "I-er---need to go change you boys should too. Bye" and left the compartment. She couldn't do it. Maybe it's a trap, she'll wait and find out.  
  
*At Hogwarts*  
  
"HmMm, Draco maybe you SHOULD go to Dumbledore and tell him.  
  
"Yea I'll do it after the feast"  
  
so Draco went and sat down at his table where Crabbe went to him looking mad and Goyle behind him.  
  
"We heard you talking on the train.VOLDEMORT'S BITCH!?" Goyle said, "We'll teach you what 'voldemort's bitch' can do." They started cursing at him. "Crucio", "Stupefy"..  
  
Dumbledore saw this and petrified all of the students at the table, Draco was unconscious.  
  
Some of the professor there left there seat to help him. Snape levitate him to the Hospital Wing. With Professor Sprout following behind.  
  
After the awkward feast. Hermione barely ate. She couldn't get the picture of Draco out of her head he was hurt, badly. After dinner they went to the hospital wing. Where Dumbledore and some of the professor was looking and talking about Draco. Harry went to Dumbledore and explained the story.  
  
"I think we should Mr. Malfoy to Gryffindor, now we need to talk to the rest of the Gryffindor about this situation" Dumbledore said as if relaxed, "We will have more security around school and can one of you look after Mr. Malfoy for me?" They all agreed to look after him. Harry looked after him first.  
  
Draco was up at the time and they talked and Harry told him what happened and him moving to Gryffindor. Draco however talked about Hermione.  
  
"I don't think she likes me very much"  
  
"Well, after the way you treat us how could she?" Harry said in their 'guy talk'  
  
"Yeah, that's true. Wea-Ron is coming next right and then you again?"  
  
"Well..no after Ron, it's Hermione"  
  
"Oh great, do you think she'll hurt somebody who is injured do you?"  
  
"No I don't attack anyone if they are injured" Hermione's voice was heard through the door, "Ron went sick he ate something at the feast and he can't come so I offered to take over the night too."  
  
'Maybe if I leave them alone they'll at least get along' Harry thought, "well *yawns* I'm tired going to sleep now.g'night" with that Harry left.  
  
"Maybe you should go to sleep" Hermione said pulling out books  
  
"Hermione class doesn't start until Monday and it's Friday. Give it a rest with your reading." Draco said sort of smirking.  
  
"I see that you still got your smirk huh?" she said not turning to the page she left off. "Go to sleep, it'll heal faster."  
  
He fell asleep, dreaming about a girl he doesn't know who though. He woke up and see it was only 5AM and he saw Hermione fell asleep reading her book. She looked uncomfortable so he picked her up. His arm hurts like hell, so did his back but he manage to put Hermione on the bed. He pushed her to the left and he slept on the right side of the bed.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!DRACO!!!!!" they both woke up to the source of the sound it was Ron.  
  
Hermione looked down for her book but found her self on a bed. "How did I get here?"  
  
"I-er- carried you here because you looked uncomfortable on the chair." Draco said getting up."Where is Harry? Let's go to Hogsmead today."  
  
"Ok, Harry is coming he has to meet up with the other Gryffindor and explain we have an extra bed for you. They seem ok with this changing house thing." Ron told him.  
  
He nodded and went to the Gryffindor Common room and saw the whole Gryffindor crowd applauding. He never expected this he expected something different like, the whole Gryffindor crowd throwing stuff at him while cursing at him. This was too much after what he's done. He looks over where he heard giggles he turns to see a lot of Gryffindor girls staring at him. But of all the girls he couldn't find the one he was looking for. Then he saw her but she looked sad or maybe she is thinking..hmm ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ How do you like it? 


	2. Problem?

HEY! I'm sorry it took so long Well.Enjoy! Chappi 2:  
  
Harry showed him to the Boys dorm, it was nicer than the Slytherin's dorm, and it was a lot warmer. Down in the dungeon it's cold like hell. (AN: Hell isn't cold but you know what I mean!)  
  
He was so exhausted so he slept right on his bed, forgetting to unpack. We woke up the next day better than he usually woke up, the sun's was warm he never felt warm in the morning. Slytherin's dorm doesn't have one speck of sunlight. He smiled to himself, today is the first day where he doesn't have to pretend to be an ass. He got up and took a shower.  
  
He went out of the dormitory and found Ron and Harry waiting for him. They talked until they got into class. Draco was happy he has friends who can actually talk a full sentence.  
  
They went to Potions first and then Charms, Charms wasn't his favorite class. The homework was hard. 'Maybe I can ask Hermione for help' he thought as he went by the library, 'typical Hermione to go to the library during lunch'  
  
Draco went in and sat across from her. She looked up alarmed, and was about to leave. But then she felt a hand grabbed her wrist and sat back down. She kept staring at her hands on the table. Draco found that annoying how she won't even look at him.  
  
"Hermione?" he said waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh? Yeah?"  
  
"Can you help me with my homework?"  
  
"Umm.err.ok" she said uncomfortably. Hermione still couldn't trust Draco, so instead of telling him she ignored him, until he came to her instead. 'Let's make this quick' She thought.  
  
She went through the lesson quickly as possible. They then headed out to Gryffindor dormitory.  
  
Transfiguring was easy for Draco; he never knew it was easy; he never pays attention in class. Every now and then Slytherin would curse Draco under their breath. But just then he realized now he has real friends he never thought he would have. Harry and Ron were always by his side, and if someone curses him or jinxes him they would do it back. School was great so far.  
  
~Lunch  
  
"Hey you guys I have to go back and put away my books I'll meet you at lunch in a bit ok?" Draco said putting his Transfiguring Book in his pack. "Ok" Ron said, "We'll save a seat."  
  
"Thanks" He ran off to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
He finished putting his book down and headed towards the Great Hall. There he saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron was sitting and next to Harry was an empty seat. He walked up there and asked.  
  
"So, is there any more room for an ex-git?" Draco asked simply smirking.  
  
"Why yes there is" Ron said happily.  
  
'God he is going to sit here too? I must not act weird. Oh Gods, make an excuse. YAY! CHARMS ESSAY. just simply tell them you need to work on it.' Hermione thought, biting her bottom lip. "Uhh, you guys I need to err do my umm Charms essay BYE!" She hurried out to the library.  
  
It has been a month and Draco notices Hermione never sat at lunch anymore. It seems like she was ignoring him. 'Maybe it's just a coincidence that she remembers her homework when I arrive.'  
  
*Yea some damn coincidence*  
  
'Well maybe I'll ask her.'  
  
*Yeah IF she's there*  
  
'LEAVE ME ALONE'  
  
He left to search for her. He found her in the common room with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey Draco, join us" called out Harry.  
  
"Umm, I got to go to the library you guys, bye" Hermione said getting up.  
  
"I'll be back in a second" Draco said following Hermione.  
  
He caught up with her.'Man she can walk fast'  
  
"Hermione do you have a problem with me?" He asked looking into her honey colored eyes.  
  
Hermione was caught off-guard.  
  
"Err.no.why do you ask?" She replied back looking at her shoes.  
  
"Then why can't you look me in the eye?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione said turning to leave but then a hand caught her wrist. It turned her back to Draco.  
  
"Tell me, what problem do you have with me?"  
  
"It's just I-err-err-I don't believe you" She said in a rush, "It's just weird how you turn up, out of the blue. Asking Harry for help, someone you despise for years. It's just uncomfortable. Sorry." With that she left.  
  
Draco standing there, hurt. Her words cut like knives. He didn't know why. But he felt weird now, knowing the truth. How can he be in the same room with her again?  
  
'Well I guess I'll solve both of our problems by staying away from her I guess.'  
  
*Sorry kid maybe I was wrong*  
  
'Yeah'  
  
Next day at lunch.  
  
"Hey Draco here saved you a seat." Harry said pointing to an empty place next to him.  
  
'Phew Hermione isn't here'  
  
So he went and sat next to Harry. They talked for a minute or two. Then Hermione came in and she was about to sit down but then she saw him, Draco. She was about to leave but then.  
  
"I err, got to go.bye Harry." Draco said as he left.  
  
*Why did you leave for?*  
  
'Well it's probably my fault she haven't ate in weeks'  
  
*Yeah that's true*  
  
Back in Great Hall.  
  
"I wonder what's up with him; he didn't even take a bite or drink yet." Harry said confused.  
  
'Oh my gosh. It's probably my fault he isn't eating with me. GOD he probably won't even be in the same room with me. Damn..I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean it like that.'  
  
*You sure sound like you didn't want to see him anymore*  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Hermione do you have a problem with me?" He asked looking into her honey colored eyes.  
  
Hermione was caught off-guard.  
  
"Err.no.why do you ask?" She replied back looking at her shoes.  
  
"Then why can't you look me in the eye?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione said turning to leave but then a hand caught her wrist. It turned her back to Draco.  
  
"Tell me, what problem do you have with me?"  
  
"It's just I-err-err-I don't believe you" She said in a rush, "It's just weird how you turn up, out of the blue. Asking Harry for help, someone you despise for years. It's just uncomfortable. Sorry." With that she left.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"I err.got to go Harry, I'll meet you in the common room later ok? Bye" She went off to find Draco.  
  
She found him in the library, reading a book. She sat across from him. And he looked up all the sudden.  
  
"Oh sorry is this your seat?" he asked while standing up. "I was going to leave anyways."  
  
Hermione felt a pain of guilt going through her body.  
  
"Mal-Draco, we need to talk." She said softly. 


	3. Veritaserum

Thanks for the reviews. . . I really do suck at Grammars so please don't complain about it (  
  
~Previously~ "I err.got to go Harry, I'll meet you in the common room later ok? Bye" She went off to find Draco.  
  
She found him in the library, reading a book. She sat across from him. And he looked up all the sudden.  
  
"Oh sorry is this your seat?" he asked while standing up. "I was going to leave anyways."  
  
Hermione felt a pain of guilt going through her body.  
  
"Mal-Draco, we need to talk." She said softly.  
  
~Back to Story~  
  
He was shocked but hopefully she'll understand. He doubt it though, why would she? He made her go through a lot of shit before.  
  
"I err I'm Sorry for what I said in the hall before." She said rapidly looking at her hands. "I didn't mean you have to starve because of me."  
  
"It's ok I'm not starving." He lied. Of course he didn't eat today, how could he? She was uncomfortable with him there. "Plus if I sit there you'll starve."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You haven't ate lunch because of me"  
  
"Oh I err I umm wasn't hungry lately"  
  
"Hermione, don't lie. I'll do us both a favor a stay away." A hurt Draco said "I got to leave now." He was about to leave but then Hermione called out for him to sit.  
  
So they sit there about an hour in the library, and Draco told Hermione about his life.  
  
A tear went down Hermione cheeks after hearing it. His life was a sad story. Only his mother cared for him.  
  
"I- I'm sorry." She said looking deep into his grey eyes.  
  
"No need crying over me." He said getting up from his chair "Let's go back to Slyt-Gryffindor Tower." He offered a hand for her to grab and she did.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They walked side-by-side to Gryffindor Tower. They both stole glances at each other.  
  
Hermione is ok with Draco now, she just need time. They finally reached Gryffindor Tower. They went in and took their bags. They were heading for double Potions when they both saw Lucius Malfoy, he looked angry. Dumbledore was there looking calm as ever.  
  
"Where is he old man?" Lucius roared. "I want to speak with my son, and what's with the rumors about him being in Gryffindor?!"  
  
"Those rumors are true, Lucius. Now please leave, students are in class."  
  
"Be warned, I will be back."  
  
Hermione was scared she didn't like Lucius. She and Draco was still at the corner, she stepped backwards hoping Lucius didn't see. But she fell and Draco caught her.  
  
She kind hopes he didn't after the talk they had, she didn't really want to talk to him right now. She treated him like dirt and now she knows about his life, guiltiness is going through her body. She never knew about his mom. He never really show it, he always act so emotionless, like he has no feelings. Now he is a completely different person.  
  
Lucius was out of sight, they were going to walk to class, pretending not to hear anything. But then Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"You can walk to class now children." Dumbledore said, walking to them.  
  
"You knew huh?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger." He said smiling, "Now go on, go back to class. Wouldn't want to miss anything"  
  
They nodded and went to Double Potions almost late.  
  
Snape came in. He doesn't take as much points from Gryffindor away anymore, his favorite students is still Draco.  
  
"Today students, we will pair up and do a veritaserum. You can choose you partners."  
  
Harry and Ron are always together they both looked at Draco and then to Hermione, and then back to Draco again.  
  
Draco sort of getting the hint, he then asked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, would you uhh would you want to the potion with me?" Draco asked looking down at his shoes.  
  
"Ok "she said smiling. " I'm going to go get the ingredient" with that she left.  
  
They finally finished the potion. They barely looked at each other while doing the potion.  
  
"Now class, if you are done with your potion, test it." Snape yelled out to the class.  
  
Hermione didn't like that idea. But they had to do what they had to do.  
  
She drank the potion. 5 second it started to kicked in. She felt sick.  
  
Draco wondered what to asked her..  
  
"What is your favorite color?"  
  
"Gold and Silver" she answered very quickly.  
  
'Wow that's my favorite color.' Draco thought, "What's your favorite class?"  
  
"Charms"  
  
"Least favorite class?"  
  
"Potions"  
  
Draco got really curious so he went for it.  
  
"Why do you hate me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Until next time!  
  
How did you like it?  
  
R/R 


	4. IMPORTANT AN!

I'm sorry my computer was down for the longest time! So ANYWAYS I will be posting this story up in a short time period hopefully, with school going on and everything!  
  
Thankz:  
  
~*~wolfy 65~*~ : I'm sorry for not posting up stories in a long time! It will be on though!  
  
*+*Nykki*+*' Thankz for emailing me ideas! I might use some of them!!!  
  
.: AnimegirlH:. Lol its not a dark fic, well.I hope it is not! Lol  
  
)( FredandGeorge4eva)( -thkz for reading this ghetto story!!  
  
SutekiButterfly : You R SOOO nice!!! It's not a good story! Thanks for emailing anywayz!  
  
Arianna : I am sorry for not updating sooner!!!  
  
I'm typing up my science project and my English one too, so I'm sorry if I take to long to post up the 4th chappi! 


End file.
